


Flutter.

by CharStefani



Category: Gwen Stefani - Fandom, Shefani, blake shelton - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 06:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11307405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharStefani/pseuds/CharStefani
Summary: Something wakes Blake in the middle of the night.





	Flutter.

**Author's Note:**

> Holy crap I am so excited to finally have an account after reading so much amazing fanfics, My name is Char and you can follow me on twitter @CharStefani I've been a huge fan of Gwen since I was 12 and became a fan of Blake on season 1 of the voice since my 2nd favorite genre of music is country. Anyways please enjoy my stories.

The time is three-thirty-six and Blake is awake not to sure, what had awoken him from his deep slumber. He looks to his side and sees Gwen peacefully sleeping with a slight smile on her lips nestled into him. He looks around the room and see's that everything is normal. He quietly and carefully gets out from under her. Blake tip-toes out of the room, checking on the boys. After seeing three little boys sound asleep, he ventures downstairs and stops in his tracks, a smile comes to his face as he turns on the light to find decorations and balloons leftover from the party.A sign is still intact on the wall and the endless of gifts are neatly in a corner ready to be dealt with in the morning.  
Blake goes into the kitchen, to see Betty sound asleep in her dog bed. He tiptoes around her to get some water, After a few sips and thinking in the dark, only the living room lights giving him a glimpse of whats in the kitchen, dishes clean and drying until to be put away. wrapped up left-over desserts on the counters and confetti paper all over the floor.  
"Blake is everything okay?" A familar voice whispered to him. 

Blake turns to find Gwen, in nothing but his red and white flannel just passing her knees. He walks over to her and wraps his arms around her, breathing her in. "I'm okay pretty girl just getting some water," Blake hums. "Okay well come back to bed please, I miss you." Gwen says leaving him alone as she walks back upstairs.  
Blake sighs as he follows her up there, giving up on what had woken him. He settles behind Gwen has his arms drape over her, landing on his favorite spot on her belly. He falls asleep nustling his face into her platiumn hair.

~♥~

There it was again, the same feeling that woke Blake up in the wee hours of the morning. This time the clock read six'o clock the sun is starting to rise. Blake's hand is still in the same place where he left it, He traces his hand across her abdomen and feel's it again. He scrunches up his nose as he keep's looking for the flutter-like feeling. After a few moments he feels again, getting stronger and stronger each time. Then a huge smile comes to his lips, as he realizes what it or who it was. It was his 'their' daughter moving from inside of the womb. Gwen has mentioned she has felt the baby move, but before Blake go to feel the movments stopped everytime.

He smiles as he recalls the previous afternoon.

~♥~

Gwen Stefani is four months pregnant due in September, She, Blake and the boys are on their way to the gender reveal party. Blake's mother was hosting it and the rest of their family and friends were set to be there. After a ten minute car ride, they finally reached Dot's house. Once inside they see a sign that says 'Welcome Baby Shelton,' baby blue and bright pink decorations, a tally board to tally what everyone thinks what the baby is. A buffett of oderbs and desserts in the kitchen and a huge pink and blue polka-dotted balloon in the middle of the kitchen table. 

Gwen is admiring the decorations, the food and the fact that families and friends from both sides are here for them. Blake comes strolling behind her wrapping his arms around her frame. 

"What do you think this little one is?" His southren drawl is like music to her ears. 

"Boy.." Gwen hummed.

"You really think so?" Blake whispered. 

"Well I have three boys already and I'm convinced I'm meant to be a mom of boys." 

"I'm saying its a girl," Blake cooed. 

"You want a girl?" Gwen turned to Blake. 

"We already have three boys, all we need is a mini-sunshine, don't ya think?" 

"I don't know Blake..I," 

"Okay everyone lets gather around for the reveal," Dot enfustacally said. 

Gwen looked at Blake and she smiled, they walked hand in hand to the kitchen where the Gender Reveal balloon was, Gwen and Blake each had a pin to pop the balloon. 

'1....' Dot screamed. 

'2.....' Everyone else screamed. 

'3.....' Gwen and Blake screamed. 

Once the baloon popped, out came pink confetti, Blake threw his arms in the air and Gwen smiled shyly as she placed a hand on her belly. Blake turned to Gwen, his smile dissapearing as she stood there with a faint smile. 'It's a girl?" Gwen asked. Blake nodded and she took a deep breath and let out a sigh before Blake could ask her what was wrong, she was rushed into the living room to open gifts.

~♥~

After the party, Blake was cleaning the house when he realized Gwen had been in the bath longer then usual, he sneaked upstairs checking on the boys before coming into the master suite, He walked over to the bathroom and saw Gwen lying in the tub, in he own little world. 

"Gwen darling, are you alright?" Blake asked. 

"I'm fine Blakee," Gwen whispers, but he doesn't believe it. He gets undressed and steps beind her in the tub, after getting settled he wraps his arms around her. 

"You seemed distant ever since we found out the gender," Blake points out.

Gwen lets out a breath that she was holding, deep down in her heart she was hoping for a girl, she always wanted a daughter ever since Kingston was born, but when God had blessed her with three boys whom she wouldn't trade for the world, she gave up on her dream of having a daughter and in time she became okay with it.

"I'm just scared Blake, like I haven't raised a daughter. what if I don't love her as much as I love the boys, I've been around boys for so long, what if I can't be a good mom to a daughter," Gwen struggles to say between her sobs. 

Blake's heart breaks for her, He has learned that all though Gwen was always a bubbly, caring and loving human being but deep down she has had and always will have insecurites, either if its the way she looks, if her hair is perfect, or she stays at a miniumn of 105 pounds. One rainy night Gwen had told Blake that Gavin often dragged her down, and belittled her. He called her a bad mother, If it was up to Blake he would punch Gavin and adopt the boys and stay away from him. 

"Darling, you'll be an awesome mother to our daughter, just like your with the boys. Once she is here, you'll be able to dress her just like you and do girly things." Blake said. 

Gwen giggles as the thought of dressing their daughter like her and dress her in clothes from her own children's line, or maybe she will be like her daddy all in plaid and cowgirl boots, whatever and whoever she is Gwen will love her. 

"Thanks Blake, for always being there for me." Gwen said. 

"You're welcome love, now lets get out of this bath and go to bed." 

Blaked helped Gwen out of the tub, Gwen took her choice of flannel this time red and white. She snuggled into Blake and let out a content sigh before falling asleep in her cowboy's arms.

~♥~

On September 5th Blake and Gwen are laying in a hostpital bed, Gwen looks at Blake with heart eyes, as he holds their daughter wrapped up in Pink and white, while holding Blake's pinky. 

Arabella Tollison Renee Shelton was born 2 weeks early, weighing in at 7lb 5oz, she had blonde hair like her mother's but had daddy's curls. She had the same milke chocolate eyes, and nose that Gwen has and she inherited her daddy's dimples. She was the perfect combination of them both. 

~♥~

End.


End file.
